


Начало

by gangnam_stiles, Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Teen Wolf Summer Reverse 2013 для Gaby. по заявке:<br/>«AU. После разговора Дюка с Дереком насчёт вступления в стаю альф что-то происходит и у Дерека появляется желание убить свою стаю, Стайлз старается помешать этому и помочь Дереку. Не юмор, не стёб, хэппи энд».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажи и видео - авторства прекрасной Gaby.

]

Вода ручейками текла по стеклу, смывая пыль и оставляя за собой живописные разводы. Гул капель, разбивающихся о землю и крыши домов, нагонял тоску и странное оцепенение, погружая в некое подобие транса. Дерек отрешенно наблюдал за буйством стихии, позволяя мыслям течь, не цепляясь ни за что конкретно, ни на чем не задерживаясь надолго.

Раскат грома заглушил скрежет отъехавшей в сторону входной двери, но Дерек услышал шаги еще на первом этаже и терпеливо дожидался гостя.

– Ну и погода, – выдохнул Айзек, шагнув внутрь и встряхнув волосами.

Капельки воды разлетелись вокруг, осев на ближайших поверхностях, а на полу стала стремительно расти лужица.

Дерек, не отрывая взгляда от стены дождя за окном, швырнул в сторону выхода сумку, которую все это время держал в руке.

Айзек поймал ее только благодаря реакции оборотня и инстинктивно прижал к груди.

– Что за?.. – удивленно спросил он, разглядев добычу.

С этой сумкой он когда-то уходил из дома отца, взяв только пару джинс на первое время и тонкий альбом с фотографиями. Дерек специально нашел ее в углу шкафа, хотя мог бы обойтись любой.

– Дерек, что происходит? – Айзек сделал было шаг вперед, но остановился в нерешительности.

– Убирайся отсюда, – коротко приказал Дерек.

Кто бы знал, чего ему стоила эта безэмоциональность…

– Ты с ума сошел? Там льет как из ведра, – возмутился Айзек и уже тише добавил: – Да и куда я пойду?

– Не мои проблемы.

– Да что случилось? Это из-за Эрики и Бойда?

– Тебя это не касается.

Яркий росчерк молнии осветил небо за окном, и в стекле на миг отразилось лицо Айзека с широко раскрытыми, наполненными обидой глазами.

– Почему? – непонимающе прошептал он, спрашивая больше себя, чем Дерека, но Дерек все равно ответил.

Медленно обернувшись, он позволил радужке налиться красным цветом, а голосу чуть измениться, наполнившись рычащими нотками:

– Потому что я больше не твой альфа.

Айзек застыл с приоткрытым ртом, все протесты растаяли, так и не сорвавшись с губ, и он попятился.

Дерек жестко задавил в себе порыв схватить его, удержать рядом с собой, объясниться. Когти больно впились в ладони, до крови раздирая кожу, но Айзек был слишком выбит из колеи, чтобы заметить металлический привкус в воздухе.

Рвано выдохнув и окинув лофт потерянным взглядом, он удобнее перехватил сумку и буквально выбежал за дверь.

Дерек закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в топот ног по лестнице и бешеный стук сердца, перекрывающий даже шум дождя за окном.

Вот и все. Теперь Дюкалиону нечего использовать против него – просто потому, что у Дерека больше ничего не осталось.

Стайлз ломился в дверь так уверенно, что Дерек волей-неволей открыл. Зная упрямство парня, можно было не сомневаться, что своего он так или иначе добьется. Хоть взрывчатку под дверь заложит, чтобы внутрь попасть, если припекло.

– Что тебе нужно, Стайлз?

В лофт его Дерек не пустил, то есть не собирался. Стайлз ловко увернулся от его руки, нырнул под локоть и оказался внутри. Делать нечего, дверь пришлось закрыть и выслушать все, что Стайлз нашел нужным сказать.

– Чувак, ты серьезно? Ты выгнал Айзека, а теперь спрашиваешь, почему я тут?

– Почему ты тут, Стайлз? – не уступил Дерек, нахмурившись. – Это внутреннее дело моей стаи, тебя оно не касается.

– Ага, ну хоть это хорошо. Ты все еще считаешь Айзека членом стаи. Я его хотя бы успокою, а то он у Скотта переживает и не дает нам строить теории о дараке, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и обвиняюще уставился на Дерека.

Счастливчик. Привык выпутываться из любой ситуации, привык, что ему с неба падают случайности, и умеет обращать их в свою пользу. Но не из всех неприятностей можно выпутаться на одном везении. Стайлз, может, мозгом и понимает, но прочувствовать еще не успел. Сейчас начнет убеждать, что Айзека нужно позвать обратно, объединиться со Скоттом, возможно, даже Эллисон и ее отца уговорить...

– Где Питер? – вместо этого спросил Стайлз. – Он тут где-то в углу притаился? Я не удивлюсь, если так. Или все-таки сделал ноги?

– Я кое-что ему поручил. Он тебе нужен? – удивился Дерек.

По крайней мере, Стайлз не заводил душеспасительных бесед. Это Дереку сейчас меньше всего было нужно.

– Я бы сказал, что он нужен тебе, – Стайлз без спросу примостился на столе и поболтал ногами в воздухе. – У тебя есть гарантии, что он вернется? И что он на твоей стороне?

– Нет, – Дерек не питал иллюзий. Питер пока ничем не доказал свою преданность, и полагаться на него самоубийственно, особенно сейчас. Вот только больше не на кого.

– Так я и думал, – Стайлз вздохнул и пожевал губами – как всегда, когда не был уверен, стоит ли говорить. Но все-таки решил, что стоит. – Мелисса встретилась с Дюкалионом. Все вышло случайно, рядом был Крис, и она в порядке. Но теперь они хотят увезти Скотта и Эллисон подальше отсюда. Я думаю, у них даже получится.

Проклятье. Только он пристроил Айзека, и...

– Прикажи Айзеку отправляться с ними. Мелисса согласится, мистер Арджент не станет ей возражать.

Дерек вопросительно уставился на Стайлза, и тот неловко передернул плечом.

– Да, я об этом думал, – ворчливо признался тот. – И нет, я не еду. Отец не уедет, когда в городе творится такое, я не уеду без него. К тому же, тебе нужен кто-то с мозгами. Кто-то, кому ты можешь доверять. Я понимаю, Айзек безрассудный, он влезет в любое дерьмо, не подумав, и его лучше отослать, но я-то не такой. Больше нет. Ты же знаешь.

– Я отправлю Айзека с Мелиссой и Крисом, – согласился Дерек. Это хорошая идея – наплести что-то про защиту людей. У Стайлза даже план должен быть, как уговорить Айзека. Но... – Но ты начнешь ходить в школу, как нормальный подросток, и забудешь, что в городе есть оборотни, пока я не разберусь с альфами.

– Чувак! – огорчился Стайлз. – Ну уж ты-то будь умнее Скотта. Мне с тобой будет безопаснее, тут же жертвоприношения девственников в разгаре!

– Могу лишить девственности, – оскалился Дерек, невольно представив себе процесс. Один раз было бы неплохо, но – подростки. И девственники. Сразу два обстоятельства, исключающих секс без обязательств.

– С узлом? – оживился Стайлз, даже со стола соскочил. – Кстати, чувак, а правда...

– Про узел – правда, – не отказал себе в удовольствии Дерек. Лицо Стайлза предсказуемо вытянулось – такого ответа он явно не ждал. Но хорошенького понемножку. Дерек устало потер переносицу и сказал: – Стайлз, рядом со мной тебе будет еще опаснее. Попроси Дитона обучить тебя паре защитных ритуалов, это будет полезнее. И больше не приходи, пока с альфами не будет покончено.

– А если они покончат с тобой, и приходить будет не к кому, – съязвил растерянный Стайлз.

– Ты уловил суть, – кивнул Дерек и открыл дверь. – Иди.

– А как ты будешь разбираться с альфами? И с Питером? У тебя хоть зачатки плана есть?

Но Дерек прекрасно знал эту манеру. Ответит еще на один вопрос – и Стайлз втянет его в очередной разговор, а там наступит вечер и у них появится план на двоих. В начале лета тоже так было.

– Иди, Стайлз.

Дерек держал дверь и смотрел в глаза Стайлза со всей решимостью, какую мог наскрести.

– Ну что ж, – Стайлз закинул на плечо неизменный рюкзак. – Я честно пытался. Постарайся не сдохнуть.

– Постарайся не влезать в дела с альфами.

– Заметано, – Стайлз вышел, не оглянувшись. Дерек закрыл за ним дверь и медленно сполз по стене. Этот разговор оказался тяжелее, чем с Айзеком.

Ну что ж, он сделал все, чтобы защитить свою стаю. Большего он сейчас не может – и остается только надеяться, что Айзек послушается приказа и уедет, а Стайлз выполнит уговор и не сунет нос куда не следует.

Способов совершенно точно это обеспечить Дерек не знал.

В ветеринарной клинике, как всегда, пахло болезнью и химической чистотой. Дерек не морщился – привык к обоим запахам. Уж слишком часто ему доводилось здесь бывать.

Дитон смотрел на него, не мигая. Эта особенность советника раздражала даже больше вечных полунамеков и уклончивых ответов на прямые вопросы. Таким взглядом смотрят серийные убийцы, неважно – люди... или оборотни.

Питер, например.

– Никаких результатов? – Дитон зачем-то переставил баночки с измельченными растениями, всем видом выражая нежелание разговаривать. – Боюсь, Дерек, что даже я бессилен помочь.

– Я не помощи пришел просить, – Дерек напомнил себе, что ссориться с ветеринаром ни к чему, и уже спокойнее поправился: – Не в этом вопросе, по крайней мере.

Дерек не сомневался, что Дитон помогать не захочет. Тот еще весной однозначно выбрал сторону, и обещание, данное Талии Хейл, не помогло. Ради Скотта Дитон бы, может, ввязался в драку с альфами. Ради Дерека – нет.

– Что я могу для тебя сделать? – надо же, а уважаемому ветеринару, кажется, неловко с ним разговаривать. Дерек не смог бы точно сказать, откуда взялось это впечатление: Дитон прекрасно себя контролировал, ни словом, ни жестом не выдав дискомфорта. Но все равно чувствовалось, что ему неуютно.

– Не для меня, – Дерек, наоборот, почувствовал себя увереннее. – Присмотрите за Стайлзом.

– За Стайлзом?..

– Не хочу, чтобы он путался под ногами, – объяснил Дерек и покинул клинику, не прощаясь и даже не дожидаясь ответа.

Пусть Стайлз занимается хоть чем-то полезным, раз уж его так тянет к сверхъестественному. А Дерек тем временем попробует отыскать Эрику и Бойда.

Они с Айзеком и Стайлзом уже искали – безрезультатно. Но тогда альфы еще оставались в тени. Сегодня, если повезет, Питер проследит, куда возвращаются из школы близнецы. Тогда можно будет строить какие-то определенные планы.

…не повезло.

Вытягивая боль, чтобы Питеру было проще пережить регенерацию, Дерек понимал, что действовать придется самому. Иначе он останется без стаи.

– Дерек, – позвал Питер, едва ему стало немного лучше.

– Ты уедешь.

– Дерек.

– Завтра же.

– Дерек!

– Я не должен знать, куда.

– Я вернусь к Рождеству.

– Ты вернешься, когда будет безопасно.

– Хорошо.

Ну что ж, проследить за двумя подростками, возвращающимися из школы, Дереку не в новинку. Справится.

И одному будет несравненно спокойнее.

Конечно, он должен был догадаться, что это ловушка. Слишком гладко все шло: и близнецов удалось перехватить на выходе из школы, и удержаться на хвосте их мотоциклов не составило труда.

Дерек сплюнул кровь, скопившуюся во рту, и прямо встретил жуткий, проникающий под кожу взгляд Дюкалиона.

– Какая приятная встреча, – мягко улыбнулся Дюкалион.

– Еще скажи, что неожиданная, – усмехнулся Дерек, осматриваясь. Он сидел, привалившись к стене спиной, и зажимал рукой рваную рану на боку.

Эннис стоял поодаль, перекрыв выход из подземной парковки, куда близнецы привели Дерека. Сами они так и не слезли с мотоциклов, расслабленно наблюдая за представлением. Кали маячила за правым плечом Дюкалиона и показательно вычищала кровь из под длинных выкрашенных в черных цвет когтей.

В общем, шанс на то, что удастся прорваться боем, стремился к минус бесконечности.

– Скоро полнолуние, – заметил Дюкалион, опустившись на корточки.

Дерек, наоборот, попытался подняться, но едва не завалился на бок и был вынужден признать, что стена – единственное, что удерживает его от падения.

– Полнолуние не самое удачное время для жителей Бикон-Хиллз, не находишь? – продолжал Дюкалион, задумчиво поглаживая пальцами трость. – В полнолуние они умирают гораздо чаще, чем в обычные дни. Даже не зная причины, они научились бояться полной луны. Неосознанно. Инстинктивно.

– Ты пришел за мной, – процедил Дерек, чувствуя, как контроль ускользает скозь пальцы, прогибаясь под натиском ярости. – Оставь их в покое.

– Я? – удивленно приподнял брови Дюкалион. – Я ни чего не собираюсь делать. Тебе бы стоило побеспокоиться о себе. Или своих необученных бетах.

Дерек метнулся вперед, вложив в этот рывок все скопленные силы, но Кали легко отбила его выпад, перехватив прежде, чем он успел дотянуться до Дюкалиона хоть кончиком когтя.

– Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если я выпущу их погулять в полнолуние? – поинтересовался тот, поднимаясь на ноги. Он словно и не заметил движения Дерека или того, что Кали все еще удерживает его прижатым к полу.

– Чего ты хочешь? – глухо спросил Дерек.

– Я хочу помочь тебе, Дерек.

– Тогда оставь меня в покое. У меня больше нет стаи.

– А, – кивнул Дюкалион, покрутив в руке трость, – Питер всегда был больше крысой, чем волком. Но я удивлен, что тебе удалось так легко избавиться от остальных.

Дерек промолчал. Он понимал, к чему все идет, но вестись на провокацию не собирался.

Дюкалион бросил в сторону Кали мимолетный взгляд, и она мгновенно вскочила, за шкирку поставив Дерека на колени. Он болезненно дернулся и вцепился в воротник футболки, врезавшийся в горло. Когти легко распороли ткань, оставив тонкие неглубокие царапины на коже.

Дюкалион склонился к самому лицу Дерека, сжав пальцами его виски и заставив смотреть прямо в мутные, подернутые белесой пленкой глаза.

– Осталось только двое, – проникновенно произнес он. – Эрика и Бойд, так их зовут?

– Отпусти их, – прохрипел Дерек, дернувшись в захвате Кали. Собственная беспомощность бесила до красной пелены перед глазами, но без поддержки стаи он не был в и вполовину так силен, как самый слабый из стаи альф. Если кого-то из них вообще можно было назвать слабым...

– Я тоже был таким. Переживал за свою стаю, заботился о них, защищал. Только для того, чтобы получить нож в спину, когда больше всего нуждался в их поддержке, – спокойно поведал ему Дюкалион, чуть скривив губы от неприятных воспоминаний.

– Они больше не мои беты. Эрика и Бойд ушли из стаи еще до вашего появления, – попытался достучаться до него Дерек.

– Бросили своего альфу, ты имеешь в виду. Испугавшись за собственные шкуры.

– Они всего лишь подростки.

– Не имеет значения. Предали раз, предадут и второй. Я оказываю тебе услугу, Дерек, – сильнее сжав пальцы на висках Дерека, сказал Дюкалион. – Учу тому, что узнал из собственного горького опыта. В конце концов, в этом и заключается задача старших – помогать молодым избегать похожих ошибок.

– Я уже сделал, как ты просил. Избавился от человека в стае.

Избавился от Стайлза, от всей стаи целиком. Дерек ненавидел себя за это, каждый раз вспоминая обиду в глазах Айзека и непонимание Стайлза, но у него просто не было выбора – не после того ультиматума, что Дюкалион озвучил в прошлый раз.

– Я просил его убить.

– Ты просил убрать его из стаи.

– Твое нежелание убивать похвально, но оно не делает тебя сильнее.

– Мне это и не нужно, – усмехнулся Дерек. Боль в голове становилась все сильнее, путая мысли и туманя зрение.

Дюкалион резко выпрямился, убрав руки, но тиски его пальцев словно все еще продолжали сжиматься, сдавливая кости черепа и проникая в мозг.

– Ты уже однажды совершил ошибку, которую не смог исправить. Был слишком слаб, чтобы убить каниму, которую сам же и создал.

Сознание Дерека начало уплывать. Он больше не чувствовал рук Кали, удерживающих его на месте, все запахи и звуки исчезли, и только голос Дюкалион по-прежнему звучал четко.

– Сколько людей погибло по твоей вине, Дерек? Кто следующий? Невинные люди, подвернувшиеся под руку твоим озверевшим бетам, мама Скотта, Ардженты? Стайлз?..

Нет. Этого он не допустит.

Дерек никогда не думал, что будет просить помощи у охотника. Тем более – у Арджента. Но отчаянные времена требовали отчаянных мер.

– Полнолуние через два дня, – нахмурился Крис, выслушав просьбу Дерека. – Ты ведь ничего не нашел за два месяца? Никакой зацепки?

– Это моя проблема. Твоя задача – обезвредить Эрику и Бойда, когда я их найду.

– А если будет слишком поздно?

Дерек поставил кружку с недопитым кофе на кухонный стол и смял в кулаке салфетку.

– Тогда у меня не останется выбора, – ровным тоном ответил он.

Крис сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и вытащил из кармана телефон – для этого плана им понадобится чуть больше гаджетов, чем он обычно хранил в гараже.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?!

Воскликнули они хором. Дерек, ошеломленный встречей, не сразу заметил Лидию Мартин, которая застыла посреди строительного мусора.

– Кто обещал мне не влезать в дела с альфами? – Дерек угрожающе надвинулся на Стайлза, который имел наглость выглядеть раздраженным. Ни проблеска вины.

– А мы здесь не из-за альф, – вызывающе ответил он, задрав подбородок.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что на заброшенном складе искал вовсе не место, где держат Эрику и Бойда? – саркастично уточнил Дерек.

По правде сказать, это здание Дерек проверял только для очистки совести. Стены здесь дышали на ладан, а в соседнем квартале находился департамент шерифа. Не слишком привлекательное место для злодеев. Стайлз, видимо, рассудил так же, если не побоялся взять с собой Лидию.

– Нет, – едва ли не капая ядом, ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Я не лезу в дела альф, я же обещал. Мы здесь логово дарака ищем.

– А если и наткнетесь на альф, что с того, правильно? – Дерек кипел от возмущения. – Ну а с дараком вы что сделаете, если найдете? Поздороваетесь? Или тебе не терпится стать новой жертвой?

– С девственниками он уже покончил, если ты за новостями не следил, – Стайлз раздраженно одернул рубашку и нервно оглянулся на Лидию. Та наблюдала их общение с нескрываемым интересом, но, кажется, не собиралась присоединяться. – Мне ничего не грозит.

– Думаешь, если вы его все-таки найдете, отделаетесь болтовней о погоде? Может, мне и тебя убить придется? Ты, наверное, только в могиле будешь лежать спокойно!

Дерек осознал, что сболтнул лишнее, когда Лидия вдруг заинтересовалась мусором в другой комнате, а Стайлз застыл с открытым ртом.

– Чувак...

– Постарайся мне больше не попадаться, Стайлз, – устало пригрозил Дерек, подкрепив слова взглядом. – Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. Мы друг друга поняли?

– Шутишь? Я к тебе теперь на милю не подойду!

Конечно же, он понял.

– Ты не в моей стае, – Дерек пытался успокоить, повторяя не раз сказанные слова. Стайлз вздрогнул и внезапно улыбнулся.

– Меня бы успокоила уверенность в твоем голосе, но ее нет. Дерек... телефон никто не отменял. И интернет тоже, если Питер его тебе настроил.

– Просить тебя не искать дарака бесполезно, да? – Дерек вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным. По крайней мере, при Стайлзе теперь есть рябиновый кол и что-то с аконитом. Дерек бы поставил на кинжал, но точно сказать затруднялся – слишком много запахов окружало Стайлза.

– Как давно ты меня знаешь? – оскорбился Стайлз.

– Тогда хотя бы держи в курсе. Интернет Питер настроил перед отъездом.

– Сбежал?

– Я его отослал. Идите домой, Стайлз. Хватит с вас на сегодня.

– Погоди, ты что, теперь один?

– Так лучше, Стайлз. Уходите.

– Лидия, пошли! – позвал Стайлз и вдруг сжал плечо Дерека. – Меня ты не отошлешь.

– А жаль, – усмехнулся Дерек.

Было ли это правдой, он и сам не мог сказать.

Телефон чирикнул, оповещая о новом смс. Дерек открыл, не глядя, но писал совсем не Стайлз.

«Эйдан что-то сказал о заброшенном банке. Такой в городе один. С тебя подробный план в течение двух часов, иначе я говорю Стайлзу и мы думаем втроем.»

Вот только и часа не прошло, как телефон снова ожил – на этот раз из-за звонка.

– Стайлз пропал, – без долгих прелюдий сообщила Лидия. – Близнецов тоже нигде нет. Я еще в школе, тебе придется меня забрать.

– Если его похитили альфы, то из-за меня, – Дерек наплевал на составление плана и быстро спустился к машине. – Оставайся на занятиях.

– Ты что, собираешься примчаться туда без подготовки?

Дерек оборвал звонок.

Он почти наверняка знал, что это ловушка. Оговориться при Лидии в день похищения Стайлза – и при этом случайно? В такие совпадения Дерек не верил.

Но если он туда не отправится, Стайлзу это может стоить жизни.

– Здравствуй, Дерек. Ты быстро.

Не то чтобы Дерек так уж скрывался, подъезжая к банку, но сразу же наткнуться на Дюкалиона не рассчитывал. Проклятье.

Тот стоял с расслабленным видом, поигрывая тростью, и выглядел точь-в-точь как джентльмен из девятнадцатого века. Обычный человек принял бы за такого же прохожего – если бы в этом районе часто гуляли обычные люди. Среди бела дня на улице и то никого не было, кроме двух оборотней.

– Стайлза здесь нет, – вслух подумал Дерек, хлопнув дверцей Тойоты. Сбегать не было смысла.

– Почему же, есть, – огорошил его Дюкалион, задумчиво проведя пальцами от рукоятки к наконечнику трости. Собирался снять защитный колпачок?

Пальцы нежно погладили кончик и скользнули обратно к рукоятке. Дюкалион демонстративно оперся на трость обеими руками – поза, из которой нападать весьма неудобно.

Но где-то здесь были остальные альфы, и Дерек ничуть не обманывался по поводу их намерений.

Тратить время на разговоры Дерек тоже не стал – сгруппировался и прыгнул вперед, надеясь, что успеет достать Дюкалиона прежде, чем тот среагирует. Дюкалион и не успел – зато Кали успела. Дерека швырнули лицом на асфальт, а в следующую секунду трость Дюкалиона пробила ему позвоночник и живот.

– Ты так и не научился терпению. Мы могли бы обойтись разговором, Дерек, – Дюкалион задумчиво повертел трость. Дерек захлебнулся кровью, ощущая вращение острого наконечника в собственных внутренностях.

Кали схватила его за волосы, заставила поднять голову. У кого-то боль размывала фокус зрения, но Дерек, наоборот, начинал видеть лучше. Каждая черточка на лице Дюкалиона выражала... ничего не выражала, кроме спокойствия.

Альфа альф присел на корточки перед ним, аккуратно поддернув брючины. Эта его педантичность пугала больше, чем вонзенная в спину трость.

– Двадцать шесть лет, а ты так и не научился думать, Дерек. Зачем было отсылать свою стаю? Тебе же их теперь искать.

– Я их не трону, – Дерек захлебывался кровью, но говорил так четко, как только мог. – Не заставишь.

– Тогда, возможно, ты сможешь их защитить? – с вежливой улыбкой поинтересовался Дюкалион – как снисходительный профессор колледжа, готовый выслушать застенчивого первокурсника.

Ответить Дереку было нечего – с двумя альфами он уже не справился, а их ведь пятеро.

– У тебя есть выбор, – тоном «Ничего страшного, пересдадите в следующем году, молодой человек» предложил Дюкалион, мимоходом изучая лицо Дерека кончиками пальцев. – Умереть или присоединиться к нам. В последнем случае Стайлз останется жив. И Скотт тоже. Даже Арджентов я не трону, если ты как следует попросишь.

Дерек от унижения заскреб когтями по асфальту, но сорваться с трости не мог – Кали держала крепко, а порхающие по лицу пальцы вдруг сжались на висках стальными тисками.

– Если ты выберешь смерть, я очень расстроюсь, Дерек. Возможно, настолько, что убью всех остальных.

Дюкалион кивнул напоследок, словно прощаясь, и вонзил когти в виски Дерека.

Дерек со стоном открыл глаза и попытался понять, где он находится. Вокруг было темно, а взгляд то и дело натыкался на обломки мебели и голые бетонные стены. Пыль кружила в тусклых лучах лунного света, который настойчиво пробился сквозь заколоченные окна.

Стоп.

Дерек резко сел, сжав руками гудящую голову, и выругался. Последнее, что он помнил, – раздирающая виски боль и блики солнечного света на стеклах очков Дюкалиона. Сколько же он провел в отключке?..

В кармане джинс ожил телефон, вибрацией сообщив о новой смс. Дерек поднялся на ноги, осторожно проверяя тело на наличие повреждений и не успевших зажить ран, но, кроме испорченной рубашки, ничто не напоминало о пронзившей его насквозь трости.

На экране мобильного отразилась надпись о пяти пропущенных звонках и восьми непрочитанных сообщениях. Дерек открыл последнее. Оно оказалось от Лидии.

«Дерек, я позвонила Арджентам. Больше ждать не имело смысла».

Остальные сообщения тоже были от нее и содержали примерно одно и то же, с разницей в несколько градусов волнения.

«Дерек, ты нашел их?»

«Мне звонить в полицию? Ты там живой? Я надеюсь, что да, потому что я все равно не полезу вас всех спасать».

«Шериф только что звонил узнать про Стайлза. Скажи мне, что вы оба в порядке».

Звонки тоже были от Лидии, кроме последнего – Крис звонил ему десять минут назад.

Дерек нажал на кнопку вызова и, слушая длинные гудки, принялся пробираться в сторону выхода из комнаты. Судя по всему, его бросили внутри того самого банка, а значит, отсюда можно было попробовать взять след и найти Стайлза.

– Где ты? – спросил Крис, едва сняв трубку.

– В банке. Это…

– Я знаю. Дюкалион?

– Встретил меня на входе, но сейчас никого из них здесь нет.

– Буду через пять минут, – бросил Крис и отключился.

Дерек сунул телефон обратно в карман и прислушался. В здании было тихо как в могиле – он опоздал. Опять. Дерек обреченно прикрыл глаза и развернулся, чтобы уйти, собираясь дождаться Криса на улице, как вдруг уловил едва слышный стон. Он замер, пытаясь определить, откуда шел звук, но вокруг снова повисла гнетущая тишина. Принюхавшись, Дерек попытался уловить запах Стайлза, пробиться сквозь тяжелый слой пыли и плотный клубок других не самых приятных ароматов. Он быстро нащупал переплетающиеся запахи альф, вцепился в них, как в нить Ариадны, и, наконец, ухватился за то, что искал. Не особо задумываясь об осторожности, Дерек рванул в сторону, откуда тянулся след Стайлза, сбежав по ступнькам в подвал и остановившись только напротив широко распахнутой круглой двери банковского сейфа.

Запах крови ударил в нос с такой силой, что Дерек вынужден был вцепиться в металлическую створку. Сделав глубокий вдох, он пересилил себя и шагнул внутрь, ожидая увидеть самое худшее.

Чего он не ждал, так это Скотта и Айзека с глубокими ранами по всему телу, валяющихся на полу сейфа изломанными куклами. Дерек присел возле Айзека, вслушиваясь в ритм его сердца. Медленно и неровно, но оно билось. Скотт выглядел лучше и явно восстанавливался быстрее. Стайлза, как и Бойда с Эрикой, нигде не наблюдалось, но запах последних плотным коконом окутал Дерека, стоило ему шагнуть внутрь сейфа.

Быстрый осмотр показал цепи, тянущиеся от одной из стен, порванную куртку Бойда в углу и страшные царапины на стенах, словно кто-то пытался вскарабкаться на потолок или прорваться наружу. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять – именно здесь альфы держали своих пленников.

Скотт пошевелился и снова застонал, но в себя не пришел. Дерек нахмурился, задаваясь вопросом, когда они с Айзеком успели проникнуть в банк и насколько обезумевшими должны были быть пропавшие беты, чтобы легко справиться со Скоттом.

– Дерек? – голос Криса эхом разнесся по пустому помещению банка, легко проникая в открытый сейф.

– Внизу, – отозвался Дерек с облегчением. Крис позаботится о раненых мальчишках, а ему нужно поскорее отыскать Стайлза. Или Бойда и Эрику – смотря чей след удастся поймать быстрее.

Крис переступил порог и вздохнул.

– Все-таки полезли сюда в одиночку, – заметил он, проверяя пульс Айзека. – Хорошо, что альфы их не убили.

– Это были не альфы, – с неохотой сообщил Дерек.

Крис вскинулся, встречая его взгляд. Они оба помнили договор, заключенный пару дней назад.

– Еще есть время, – заметил Крис осторожно. – Мы можем успеть остановить их.

Дерек отрицательно покачал головой.

– Бери МакКоллов и Айзека и уезжайте из города, как собирались.

Крис выразительно приподнял бровь, но спорить не стал – в конце концов, таков был первоначальный план. Для него семья была прежде всего, и уж точно прежде разборок между стаями оборотней. Дерек мог его понять. Вот только для него стая и была семьей, и, хуже всего, опасность ей угрожала именно из-за него.

– Стайлз? – поинтересовался Крис, для порядка оглядевшись вокруг.

– Я найду его, – Дерек попытался вложить в эти слова уверенность, которой сам не чувствовал.

– Иди, – поторопил его Крис. – Тут я разберусь.

Это все, что было нужно Дереку. Выбравшись из сейфа, он принюхался, пытаясь вновь поймать нужные нити запахов, но они словно нарочно ускользали у него из-под носа. Наконец, когда Дерек был готов зарычать от бессильной злости, он почувствовал до боли знакомый запах крови, скрытый под многочисленными слоями других. Ухватившись за след, который, как Дерек надеялся, приведет его к Эрике, он свернул в один из боковых коридоров и ускорил шаг.

Кровь была повсюду. Если бы речь шла о человеке, можно было бы точно сказать – он умер или уже умирает. Потеряв столько крови, люди не живут.

А оборотни не выживают, если их сердце пронзили рябиной.

Эрика еще дышала, но уже с большим трудом. Дерек бросился к ней, выдернул кол и подхватил на руки. Если он заберет достаточно боли, она сможет сосредоточиться и силой воли подтолкнуть регенерацию. Эрика сильная, Эрика справится.

Дерек потянул боль и задохнулся – будто пытался сделать вдох сквозь полиэтилен маньяка. Тогда, в Нью-Йорке, Дерек разодрал когтями и тонкий пакет, и хрупкого человека, посмевшего напасть в темной подворотне. Сейчас он ничего не мог сделать.

Мертвые боли не чувствуют.

Дерек медленно опустил тело Эрики на холодный пол. Пейдж пришлось выдирать из его рук, и удалось это только спустя несколько часов. Но у Дерека не было столько времени – а тем более его не было у Стайлза.

Потом будут похороны – рядом с Лорой и всей семьей. Будет скромный цветок аконита в изголовье – и на этот раз пусть его сажает Стайлз, раз уж он человек.

Главное – догнать его до того, как это сделает Бойд.

Запахи Бойда и Стайлза переплетались в один четкий след, наслаивались друг на друга, и это сбивало с толку. Разум орал «Догоняй! Спасай Стайлза!», а инстинкты никак не могли сообразить, зачем одного члена стаи спасать от другого.

Мелькали дома, но Дерек даже не обращал внимания, что бежит по городу со скоростью, сильно превышающей человеческую. Пусть случайные очевидцы, выглянувшие в окно или гуляющие по улицам в столь поздний час, трут глаза и задаются вопросом «Что это было?». Бойд и Стайлз важнее.

Пару минут спустя Дерек начал узнавать окрестности, и его решимость удвоилась. Это его район, а вон показалось и здание, где Дерек снимал лофт. Это его территория, и здесь будет легче и сражаться, и успокаивать Бойда. Стайлз знал, куда бежать.

След Дерек забросил и помчался напрямик. Существовала вероятность, что Стайлз не понимал, что делает. Тогда все, что успеет Дерек, – изловить Бойда.

Но точно так же, как Дерек понимал опасность ставки, он верил в Стайлза.

Вместо двери в лофт зиял пролом, но Дереку было не до оценки повреждений. Внутри, как он и надеялся, Стайлз пытался держать Бойда на расстоянии. Судя по запаху крови – у него не очень получалось, но, по крайней мере, Стайлз был жив.

Ворвавшись в лофт, Дерек мгновенно оценил обстановку. Не обращая внимания на недовольное «Наконец-то!» («Уши открутить паршивцу», – пронеслось где-то на периферии сознания), Дерек схватил Бойда и отшвырнул подальше – в стену. Стайлз понятливо застыл в углу, неловко выставив перед собой кинжал. Кажется, Бойд не успел серьезно его ранить.

Драка альфы и беты – не самое увлекательное зрелище. Любой, кто хоть немного разбирается в стайной динамике, заранее скажет результат. Но эти правила работают только если оба в своем уме.

Аконит на лезвии худо-бедно держал Бойда на расстоянии, а вот авторитет альфы для него уже ничего не значил. Дерек едва успевал уворачиваться от стремительных выпадов, а оба раза, когда ему удалось повалить Бойда на пол, ничем не кончились. Словно загнанная в угол крыса, Бойд с невероятной силой выворачивался, и все начиналось сначала.

Казалось, что у него не осталось слабых мест; хуже того – он с каждой секундой двигался все быстрее и вскоре вынудил Дерека уйти в глухую оборону.

В только недавно затянувшихся висках пульсировала тупая боль, словно кто-то размеренно бил Дерека сразу двумя молотками. Это мешало сосредоточиться – и он начал пропускать удары.

Поначалу Бойд лишь оцарапал его, потом разодрал плечо, а потом...

– Дерек!

Выкрик Стайлза позволил ухватиться за ускользающее сознание и среагировать вовремя, отбив очередную атаку. На этот раз Бойд целился в живот.

Когда они с Крисом придумывали план, Дерек допускал ситуацию, что он не сможет удержать двух лишенных разума бет, но он не рассчитывал, что все будет настолько плохо. Еще в сейфе Дерек почувствовал давящую силу лунного камня, из которого были выложены стены банка, и сразу же вспомнились все легенды о том, как он не позволяет оборотням обращаться, делая их сильнее, но безумнее. Превращая в берсерков. Дерек предпочел бы обойтись без подтверждения их правдивости.

Бойд оскалился и вдруг повернул голову в сторону Стайлза, который неосмотрительно выступил из своего укрытия, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Назад! – заорал Дерек, рванувшись наперерез Бойду и уже понимая, что не успеет. Судя по ужасу, отразившемуся на лице Стайлза, он тоже это понимал.

«…ты сможешь их защитить?» – словно наяву услышал он слова Дюкалиона.

Ярость всколыхнулась внутри, привычно придавая сил, и Дерек метнулся вперед, оказавшись между Стайлзом и Бойдом за секунду до удара. Когтистая рука вспорола ему грудь, проломила ребра, почти добравшись сердца. Дерек вцепился в нее, не позволяя Бойду отстраниться и повторить попытку, и закашлялся, захлебываясь в собственной крови.

– О боже. О боже мой, – бормотание Стайлза за спиной звучало все тише и тише, как будто кто-то выкручивал громкость до минимума. По крайней мере, он был жив. Дерек смог его защитить.

Бойд рванулся из захвата, и пальцы Дерека, ослабевшие от потери крови, соскользнули с его руки. Лишившись опоры, Дерек пошатнулся и начал заваливаться на бок, хватаясь за воздух.

– Нет, Дерек, пожалуйста, ты не можешь умереть. Слышишь? – Стайлз обхватил его за пояс, с трудом удерживая в вертикальном положении. – Ты же альфа!

Кинжал с громким стуком ударился о пол, лезвие клацнуло, сверкнув на мгновенье в свете луны, и Бойд напружинился, приготовившись добраться до полностью беззащитной добычи.

«Если ты выберешь смерть, я очень расстроюсь, Дерек. Возможно, настолько, что убью всех остальных», – услужливо подкинула память последнее обещание Дюкалиона.

Нет.

Невидимая ледяная игла вонзилась в сердце Дерека одновременно с тем, как его когти прошили тело Бойда насквозь. А в голове продолжал звучать насмешливый голос Дюкалиона:

«Сколько людей погибло по твоей вине, Дерек? Кто следующий?»

Вокруг что-то происходило. Стайлз кому-то звонил – Лидии? – суетился в кухне, старательно оттирал пол от крови и пытался приладить на место дверь. Дерек не очень обращал внимание, пока Стайлз не прикоснулся к его плечу.

– Я не вытащу его один.

Все правильно, Бойда нужно похоронить. Стайлз кое-как скрыл следы произошедшего, но от тела нужно избавиться как можно скорее. Если кто-то видел Дерека и слышал шум, полиция уже может быть на пути сюда. Объясняться с шерифом в планы Дерека входило еще меньше, чем в планы Стайлза.

Поэтому Дерек позволил себя поднять, пошел за Стайлзом и подхватил на руки тело Бойда. Где-то в городе еще осталось тело Эрики, и она заслуживает похорон не меньше. Ее тоже нужно будет забрать.

Дерек отнес тело Бойда в машину под молчаливым руководством Стайлза, успев мимоходом удивиться – откуда здесь взялась его Тойота?

– Лидия пригнала, – тихо объяснил Стайлз и сел за руль.

Дерек показывал дорогу, отмечая, что ему, как ни странно, не очень плохо. Пожалуй, он себя чувствовал даже лучше – регенерация наконец-то сделала свое дело.

Если бы это случилось на час раньше!

Тело Эрики оттягивало руки. Ее он устроил на заднем сидении так же осторожно, как и Бойда. Если взглянешь мельком – и не догадаешься, что двое подростков совсем не спят.

Стайлз и здесь суетился минут десять, пока Дерек сидел в машине. Пусть: за прошедший год Стайлз поднаторел в сокрытии темных делишек, и Дерек верил – их не поймают, если какой-нибудь патрульный не остановит и не досмотрит машину с пристрастием.

Тойота неслась по ночной трассе, а Дереку казалось, что они стоят на месте.

Он ничего не сказал, когда Стайлз безошибочно выехал к истинному семейному кладбищу Хейлов. Не тому, городскому, где они с Лорой похоронили пустые гробы, а уютной лесной поляне. Здесь, между корнями старых деревьев, спала семья Дерека.

Величественная даже в смерти, покоилась Талия Хейл. Рядом с ней возлежал ее муж. Маленький Роберт прильнул к материнской груди. Вон там свернулась калачиком Кора. Под кроной старого клена дремала Лора. Тетя Августа, дядя Алекс, дядя Рассел...

Как в багажнике его машины оказалась лопата, Дерек не знал – да и не хотел. Он молча принял ее из рук Стайлза и принялся за дело.

Эрика и Бойд не успели связать себя узами. Но Дерек знал, что они хотели бы лежать рядом – словно в постели ленивым субботним утром. Ее голова на его плече, его рука вокруг ее талии.

Засыпать могилу пришлось Стайлзу. Дерек не смог.

– Дерек... – потерянно пробормотал Стайлз, когда последний кусочек дерна лег на место. Через неделю в их изголовье взойдет аконит – у Стайлза были с собой семена. Через месяц распустятся цветы. Стайлз только по ним и узнает место – а Дерек каждую могилу будет видеть так, словно она еще не засыпана.

Он поднял взгляд на Стайлза – на человека, ради которого убил своего бету.

На человека.

Трансформация разодрала Дерека изнутри, и по лесу пролетел полный боли и скорби вой. Стайлз вцепился в лопату, но не побежал, даже когда Дерек прыгнул.

Лапы мягко спружинили о лесную землю и понесли его дальше, оставляя Стайлза за спиной.

– Чувак, ну ты даешь!

Первая мысль у Дерека почему-то была о том, что прошло ровно семнадцать дней, девять часов и сорок семь минут. Словно в момент трансформации кто-то запустил отсчет.

– Стайлз? Что за...

– Вот тебе чистая одежда, вот тебе расческа, я вернусь через три минуты, – протараторил Стайлз, пихнул Дереку в руки неаккуратный сверток и вылез наверх через дыру между корнями.

Что?!

Первым делом Дерек осмотрелся и сделал вывод, что находится в какой-то... норе?

Но Стайлз был здесь, его сердце билось хоть и суматошно, однако ровно и гулко, а еще в воздухе улавливались следы нескольких знакомых, не угрожающих запахов. Поэтому Дерек сначала переоделся и худо-бедно привел себя в порядок, а потом только собрался вылезать и задавать вопросы.

Не то чтобы Дереку так уж хотелось, но Стайлз успел зацепить его любопытство. Во что этот придурок его втравил?

Обещанных трех минут Стайлз не выдержал – прыгнул вниз, удачно приземлившись, и бесцеремонно потянул Дерека за рукав, заставляя сесть.

– Что последнее ты помнишь? – без обиняков спросил он, пытливо заглядывая Дереку в глаза.

– Похороны, – честно напряг память Дерек, готовясь к шквалу вопросов. Но Стайлз только кивнул сам себе и заметил:

– Я так и думал. Прежде, чем мы куда-то пойдем, слушай.

Трудно было поверить, что его обуяло желание добить собственную стаю, чтобы спасти хотя бы Скотта и Стайлза, но Дерек допускал подобное. Размышления про меньшее зло и водоворот силы, захлестнувший его той ночью, остались липкими комьями на гранях памяти. Но вот когда Стайлз сказал про цепи...

– Ага, тебя пробрало! – обрадовался Стайлз и злорадно добил: – А теперь представь себе степень моего изумления, когда ты сам предложил приковать тебя цепями!

И ведь он не врал. До конца жизни теперь припоминать будет, зараза.

– Я тогда голову ломал, как тебя утешить, все думал, ты от горя тронулся, – Стайлз быстро-быстро сглотнул и зачастил дальше, стремясь как можно скорее пройти неприятную тему: – А все оказалось совсем не так. Я это понял, когда Эннис на меня напал, а ты ему череп раскроил. Ты бы себя видел со стороны – сам бы испугался, наверное. Ты, прости, и так в звериной форме не красавчик – Питер симпатичнее был, честное слово! – а тут тебя опять ломать начало.

Недостатком воображения Дерек никогда не отличался и с легкостью представил свою «волчью» форму. Странно, что Стайлз не сбежал с воплями, если видел пост-трансформации под влиянием силы.

– Окончательно я уверился, что ты стал передвижным генератором альфа-силы, когда Кали пришла мстить – почему-то мне. Ну а ты и ее убил, и тебя еще сильнее покорежило. Кстати, как ты умудрился никому не попасться на глаза, пока таскался за мной по городу, понятия не имею. Но это было очень трогательно, чувак, спасибо.

Дерек молча прикрыл лицо ладонью.

– Зато ты был симпатичнее Дюкалиона! – поспешил поделиться Стайлз. – Тот убил близнецов, когда понял, что ты забрал силу Энниса и Кали. И поверь мне, его я буду видеть в кошмарах еще долго.

– Его я тоже убил? – Дерек подался вперед. Он не помнил – и очень жаль.

– Нет, – Стайлз отвел взгляд, на глазах собрался с духом и выпалил: – Я тебе не дал.

– Что.

Это даже не было вопросом, настолько Дереку хотелось придушить паршивца.

– А ты что, хотел лопнуть или окончательно потерять мозги? – ощетинился Стайлз. – Боже, насколько проще было, когда я думал за тебя! Если бы ты и его убил, мы бы с тобой сейчас не разговаривали!

– Ты что, позволил ему сбежать? – холодея от догадки, Дерек схватил Стайлза за отвороты куртки и хорошенько встряхнул. – Да ты понимаешь...

– Пусти, – Стайлз с неожиданной силой отцепил от себя пальцы Дерека и резкими злыми движениями поправил одежду. – И дослушай уже до конца! Дюкалион мертв. Я убил его сам. Хотя стоит признать, к земле его прижимал ты, пока я... ты понял.

Весь боевой задор моментально испарился, как и не было, и Дерек неловко спросил, обведя взглядом нору:

– Мы поэтому здесь оказались?

– Здесь мы оказались потому, что ты после некоторых событий, – на Стайлза тоже напала внезапная неловкость, хотя причин у него вроде не было, – схватил меня в охапку и потащил подальше от зрителей. Я уже успел представить все прелести первого раза в стиле фурри – с мехом и узлом.

– Я бы не устроил тебе первый раз в грязи и с аудиторией, – зачем-то возразил Дерек.

– Ага, то есть с мехом и узлом я угадал?

Они встретились взглядами и расхохотались, выплескивая стресс. Стайлз смеялся долго, со вкусом. Дерек уже успокоился, а Стайлз продолжал всхлипывать, размазывая по щекам слезы.

Что ж, он выдержал семнадцать дней, девять часов и сорок семь минут. Имеет полное право.

Когда они оба более-менее пришли в себя, в норе, которая, как оказалось, располагалась под корнями древнего неметона – дерева друидов, – установилась тишина. Дерек молчал, оглушенный полученной информацией. Он превратился в обезумевшего монстра и перебил всю стаю альф? Стайлз – единственный, кто мог приближаться к нему без опасения быть разорванным на кусочки? Хотя последнее было как раз объяснимо…

– Ты как? – Стайлз обеспокоенно нахмурился, вглядываясь в его лицо.

– Что ты сделал?

– В смысле? Я ничего не делал! Это был не я!

– Что ты сделал, чтобы вернуть мне разум? – терпеливо пояснил Дерек.

Стайлз замялся, отвел взгляд, и, в конце концов, выдавил насквозь лживое:

– Ничего. Так… получилось.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и выразительно поднял брови. Подействовало, как всегда, безотказно.

– Что? – тут же вскинулся Стайлз. – Это правда! Я ничего не делал. То есть это был не совсем я. Ну почти.

– Так делал или нет?

– Нет!

– Ты врешь.

– Все сложно.

– А когда с вами было легко, Стилински? – раздался недовольный голос над их головами, и между корнями показалось лицо Адриана Харриса, которое Дерек сперва не признал без привычных очков.

– Я же просил подождать снаружи, – проворчал Стайлз, с опаской поглядывая в сторону Дерека.

Так…

– Ты ничего не забыл мне рассказать? – заинтересованно спросил Дерек, расценив этот взгляд как признание вины.

– Ну… – протянул Стайлз, упорно разглядывая свисающие вниз корни, словно пытался найти в них подсказку.

– Не тяните слишком долго, Стилински, – напомнил о себе Харрис, презрительно дернув уголком губ. – Все ждут только вас с Хейлом. Кроме дарака, разумеется, который прямо сейчас занят поиском новой жертвы.

– Я пытаюсь!

– Неубедительно.

– Не надо было вас спасать. Сам виноват, – пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос.

Глаза Харриса на миг окрасились желтым, а губы расплылись в неприятной улыбке.

– Стилински, вы осознаете, что я вас прекрасно расслышал?

Стайлз нервно сглотнул.

– У вас десять минут, иначе я буду вынужден принять меры.

С этими словами Харрис отстранился от проема. Дерек пару секунд вслушивался в звук его удаляющихся шагов, а потом повернулся к Стайлзу

– Рассказывай, – приказал он безапеляционно.

– Поздравляю, у тебя новая бета?.. – неуверенно сказал Стайлз.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и посчитал до пяти.

– У нас не было выбора, – торопливо продолжил Стайлз. – Ты окончательно слетел с катушек после того, как с альфами было покончено. Даже несмотря на то, что я не дал тебе прикончить Дюкалиона. Передоз альфа-силы и все такое. А тут Лидии привиделся очередной кошмар, и она позвала меня, чтобы найти труп _до_ , а не после. В смысле, еще не труп, а будущий труп… То есть, найти того, кто может стать трупом…

Он замолчал, переводя дыхание, и Дерек использовал паузу, чтобы разобраться с тем, что только что услышал. Про видения Лидии он знал, как и о ее странной способности оказываться на месте жертвоприношения раньше других. Комментарий про передозировку альфа-силы он решил пока пропустить и обдумать все, когда мозг перестанет кипеть.

– И мы нашли Харриса, привязанного к дереву, с проволокой вокруг горла, – продолжил Стайлз более спокойно. – Он умирал, Дерек. Врачи не успели бы его спасти, поверь мне, это была моя первая мысль.

У Дерека появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что он знает, к чему все идет.

– А потом я увидел тебя. Ты стоял между деревьями и просто смотрел, – Стайлз снова прервался, чтобы набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, и на одном дыхании закончил: – И я понял, что нужно сделать.

– Ты позволил мне укусить его, – медленно произнес Дерек.

– Да.

– Я мог его убить.

– Он и так умирал, – возразил Стайлз, упрямо вскинув подбородок. – И это сработало! Харрис выжил.

– Одной беты не хватило бы, чтобы избавиться от силы, полученной у нескольких альф, – тихо заметил Дерек.

Сердце Стайлза пропустило удар.

– Не хватило, – не стал отрицать он.

Дерек поднялся со своего места под корнями неметона и надвинулся на Стайлза, загоняя его в угол – во всех смыслах. Десять минут, отведенные им Харрисом, уже почти истекли, но Дерека это мало волновало – пусть поневоле, но он все еще был альфой, и в его крови искрила сила, призывая выпустить ее на свободу. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя лучше.

– Что ты сделал, Стайлз? – мягко повторил свой вопрос Дерек.

Стайлз облизнул губы, нервным движением натягивая рукава рубашки на ладони.

– Ты укусил Харриса и как будто пришел в себя на мгновенье, – с трудом сказал он, явно силясь подобрать нужные слова. – Мы совершили ошибку, расслабились… А потом ты кинулся на Лидию.

Дерек сложил руки на груди, стиснув пальцами плечи.

– Она в порядке?

– Что? – недоуменно моргнул Стайлз, явно вырванный из каких-то своих размышлений. – Да, конечно. Я бы никогда не позволил тебе поранить Лидию.

Дерек резко подался вперед, почти столкнувшись с ним нос к носу. Стайлз попытался отпрянуть, но места для маневра у него было немного. Сообразив, что выкрутиться не получится, он сжал руки в кулаки и зажмурился.

– И как бы ты меня остановил? – вкрадчиво уточнил Дерек.

Стайлз молча помотал головой.

– Ты все равно меня сейчас убьешь, – уверенно заявил он. – Так зачем давать тебе повод меня помучить.

Дерек начал подозревать подвох.

– Только не говори, что оставшуюся часть силы я передал тебе, – осторожно пошутил он.

Наверху послышался шорох, и на их головы посыпались комья земли с потревоженных корней неметона.

– Стилински, - вкрадчиво позвал Харрис. – Я вас предупреждал…

Дерек со вздохом отстранился от Стайлза, собираясь отослать свою новоиспеченную бету и продолжить разговор без помех, но его опередили.

– А я сказал подождать нас снаружи, – раздался недовольный голос Стайлза.

Он выпрямился, почувствовав свободу, и расправил плечи, перестав изображать запуганного крольчонка. 

Дереку не было видно его лица, зато лицо Харриса он мог разглядеть в полной мере. И не мог не заметить, как после слов Стайлза с него буквально за долю секунды исчезло высокомерное выражение, а кожа побелела до полупрозрачности. Пробормотав что-то невнятное себе под нос, Харрис поспешно отошел подальше от входа в нору.

Дерек уставился в коротко стриженный затылок и напряженно спросил:

– Как ты это сделал?

Стайлз медленно обернулся.

– Ну… – клыкасто ухмыльнулся он. – Я ведь альфа.

**Author's Note:**

> Смотреть видео (watch the video) - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayD6PlE2e6I


End file.
